Réunion
by Calliope L
Summary: [OS] Kirua retrouve Gon plusieurs années plus tard et mettent certaines choses au clair. Cadeau pour Tip'.


**Auteur** : Calliope.  
**Titre** : Réunion.  
**Base** : Hunter x Hunter.  
**Genre** : Léger shonen ai, et puis des trucs par-ci par là.  
**Couple** : G+K.  
**Disclaimer** : Je me fais pas de thunes donc j'aurais pas de problèmes. Sinon C'est une commande de mon tortionnaire préféré, bref c'est pour Tip'.

**Réunion**

Kirua sortit calmement du dirigeable et posa un pied sur l'île de la Baleine.  
Cela faisait plusieurs années depuis la dernière fois où Gon l'y avait emmené.  
Il secoua la tête pour faire partir les souvenirs qui menaçaient de revenir au galop. Peut-être prendrait-il des nouvelles de Gon dès qu'il aurait fini son contrat, enfin s'il en avait le courage.  
D'un pas assuré il se dirigea vers l'unique auberge de l'île.

- Bonjour, je viens pour…  
- Kirua-kun ! l'apostropha quelqu'un, ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne t'avait pas vu dans le coin. C'est Gon qui va être content de savoir que tu es là !  
- Mi… Mito-san ? C'est que je…  
- Dommage qu'il ne soit pas là. Il rentre dans quelques jours. Pendant ce temps tu peux rester à la maison si le cœur t'en dit !  
- Mais je…  
- Tu as bien grandi. Tu dois faire dans les 1m75… non plutôt 1m80 à présent, comme Gon, enfin à quelques centimètres près. Par contre ton visage n'a pas du tout changé, toujours aussi mignon, ponctua-t-elle en lui pinçant les joues. Tu as gardé la même coupe de cheveux, c'est bien. Ça met le vert de tes jolis yeux en valeur.  
- Euh… Mito-san, je ne suis pas là pour Gon, la coupa-t-il.  
- Ah…  
- Je viens pour mon travail.  
- Oh. Mais ça ne change rien. Tu peux rester à la maison quand même, je serais contente d'avoir de la compagnie et tu ne peux pas refuser, acheva-t-elle en le tirant de force par le bras et embarquant ses bagages par la même occasion.

Malgré ses protestations, Kirua se retrouva pantois dans la chambre de Gon, le lit qu'il avait occupé par le passé toujours en place au même endroit.  
« Tu espérais tant que ça mon retour, Gon ? »  
Kirua remercia Mito-san d'un hochement de tête quand elle vint lui apporter du linge propre puis, après avoir fait les vérifications d'usage, il se laissa tomber sur le matelas, et son regard fit le tour de la pièce. Il nota que rien n'avait vraiment changé depuis sa dernière visite, mis à part une photo de groupe où ils étaient tous les deux avec Biscuit lors de leur sortie de Greed Island, même s'il ne se rappelait pas avoir jamais pris une photo avec la vieille.  
C'était comme si Gon n'était jamais revenu. Finalement il s'était trompé, le lit était toujours là parce qu'il n'était vraiment jamais revenu. Un instant, Kirua éprouva une immense peine pour Mito-san mais ne tarda pas à se laisser gagner par le sommeil.

**Flash Back**

_- KIRUA ! Explique-moi pourquoi au moins.  
- Je suis désolé Gon, je ne peux pas. C'est trop dur.  
- Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu me fais ça ?_

_Le brun fixait ses yeux emplis de larmes sur le dos rigide de son ami._

_- Tu n'as même pas le courage de me regarder en face !_

_Kirua serra les poings mais ne se retourna pas pour autant. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'il ressentait ni à quel point il souffrait d'être à ses côtés tous les jours._

_- Je t'expliquerais un jour si j'en ai l'occasion. En attendant ne cherche ni à me retenir ni à me retrouver.  
- Kirua attends ! KIRU…_

_Gon ne put terminer ses suppliques que déjà Kirua avait disparu._

_- Kirua, pourquoi ?_

**Fin Flash Back**

Kirua dormit mal cette nuit là, ses rêves hantés par de bien sombres souvenirs.  
Lentement il se leva et alla prendre son petit-déjeuner en compagnie de Mito, bien décidé à éclaircir le mystère de cette chambre.

- Bonjour Kirua, bien dormi ?  
- Mouvementé mais j'ai connu pire. Et vous ?  
- Comme les autres jours. Café et tartines à la confiture ça te convient ? demanda-t-elle debout devant le comptoir de la cuisine.  
- Hm. Au fait Mito-san ?  
- Oui ?  
- Gon n'est pas revenu depuis la dernière fois, quand je l'accompagnais n'est-ce pas ?  
- Hm…  
- Alors la photo avec Biscuit, qui l'a apporté ?  
- Une certaine Biscuit l'a envoyé en remerciant Gon pour lui avoir donné la Planète Bleue et pour l'avoir divertie pendant les mois où vous étiez sur Greed Island.  
- Tu me racontes Mito-san ? s'enquit-il en lui prenant le plateau des mains et en la forçant à s'asseoir.  
- J'ai reçu une lettre quelques jours après avoir reçu celle de Biscuit. C'était de la part de Gon. Il me disait qu'il avait décidé de vivre avec son père pour apprendre toutes les choses sur le métier de Hunter qu'il ne savait pas encore. Et bien sûr il m'a dit de ne surtout pas m'inquiéter, qu'il m'enverrait souvent de ses nouvelles et qu'il viendrait me voir souvent.  
- Il n'a pas tenu parole ? Ca m'étonne de Gon.  
- Non seulement il n'a pas écrit mais la seule fois où il a daigné venir me voir, j'ai eu l'impression d'avoir un monstre en face de moi, déclara-t-elle, étouffant un sanglot dans sa gorge.  
- Un monstre ? Tu y vas un peu fort quand même. C'est tout de même de Gon dont on parle.  
- Ce n'était plus l'adorable garçon que j'avais élevé. Il n'y avait plus aucune insouciance dans son regard. Il était vide, vide de toute bonté. Jin en a fait un monstre. Je lui ai dit ce que je pensais et après m'avoir regardé comme si j'étais folle, il m'a promis qu'il reviendrait pour son vingt-et-unième anniversaire. Il l'a juré sur la tombe de sa mère. Et après il est reparti, comme si c'était un voleur. Je n'ai pas cessé de pleurer pendant un mois et après, je me suis résignée.

Kirua lui tendit un mouchoir pour qu'elle puisse essuyer les larmes qui ravageaient son visage et se rassit en face d'elle, compatissant à sa peine.

- S'il y a quelque chose que je puisse faire, n'hésite pas à me le dire.

Mito se jeta sur lui continuant de pleurer à chaudes larmes.

- Ramène-le moi ! Je t'en conjure, ramène-moi le Gon que je connais, mon bébé, et pas ce monstre insensible et avide de pouvoir. Son anniversaire est dans deux jours. Je t'en supplie Kirua !

Kirua acquiesça silencieusement tandis qu'il menait Mito à sa chambre, l'ayant convaincue de prendre un peu de repos après toutes ces émotions. Il regagna ensuite sa chambre et entreprit de commencer sa mission.  
Elle était assez simple et en plus il ne lui avait pas été donné de limites de temps pour l'accomplir. La récompense était d'environ 50 milliards de jenis et il avait déjà touché un quart de la somme, le reste lui étant versé à l'achèvement de la tâche. La seule contrainte demeurait dans les conditions posées par son employeur : il devait ramener le corps de la cible décapité et le cœur arraché, la tête et le cœur mis séparément.  
Kirua trouvait que la récompense était assez importante et les précautions prises pour s'assurer de la mort de la cible un peu extrêmes, ce qui lui laissait penser que soit son employeur lui accordait une grande importance, soit qu'elle lui faisait de l'ombre, soit qu'elle était vraiment dangereuse.  
Kirua respira un grand coup et se laissa tomber à la renverse sur le matelas. Il allait devoir s'entraîner assez sérieusement, ce qui ne lui ferait pas grand mal d'un autre côté, vu le nombre de mois qui le séparait de son dernier contrat. Il n'avait d'ailleurs accepté celui-là que pour tromper son ennui et non par attrait pour la récompense faramineuse qu'il représentait, contrairement à ce que son entourage avait pensé.

- Pff. En attendant, j'ai perdu toute la journée avec ces conneries.

----------

Son sommeil fut de nouveau agité et il ne se calma que lorsqu'il rêva que quelqu'un se glissait dans son lit et lui enserrait la taille de ses bras.  
Il essaya de se débattre quand il réalisa que ce n'était pas un rêve mais la prise se resserra autour de lui, se faisant plus ferme tout en restant bienveillante.

- Tu as changé, Gon.  
- Toi aussi Kirua, mais tu ne devrais pas baisser ta garde, même si tu te sens en sécurité chez Mito-san.  
- C'est pour ça que tu n'es pas revenu ? A cause de cette sécurité ?  
- Non. C'est une longue histoire. Je te raconterai demain matin.  
- Tu crois que je vais vraiment me rendormir ?  
- Ma présence dans ton lit te gêne ?  
- Non la présence d'un inconnu tout court. Particulièrement dans mon dos.  
- Je ne suis pas un inconnu.  
- Après huit ans d'absence, si.  
- En fait ça fait seulement sept, mais bon. Tu veux vraiment parler de ça maintenant ?  
- J'y tiens.  
- Mais je peux rester comme ça pendant que je te parle, murmura Gon en raffermissant sa prise autour de la taille de Kirua et en glissant sa tête entre son cou et son épaule.  
- Ca me va, tant que tu ne commences pas à me tripoter.  
- Promis. Bon on se fait une question chacun ? Parce qu'il y a quelque chose que j'ai besoin de savoir à ton propos, même plusieurs. Tu commences ?  
- Ok. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait après mon départ ?  
- J'ai continué à m'entraîner avec Jin. J'ai appris pas mal de choses et finalement je l'ai dépassé. Si tu avais vu son regard à ce moment. Il était si fier de moi ! J'étais heureux, mais ça n'a pas duré bien longtemps. Quelques mois plus tard j'ai commencé à être la cible d'assassins en tout genre. On s'est donc retiré dans une montagne isolée avec Jin pour ne mêler personne à nos problèmes. Il est allé se renseigner en ville et m'a ramené au bas mot deux brouettes pleines de contrats posés sur ma tête. C'est pour ça que je ne suis pas revenu chez Mito-san. Je ne voulais surtout pas la mêler à toute cette histoire, en espérant qu'elle comprenne et me pardonne un jour.  
Bon ma question est d'abord, comme tu peux t'en douter, la raison qui t'a poussé à partir loin de moi.  
- J'ai perdu confiance en moi. Je te voyais progresser si rapidement et me laisser loin derrière. Et je ne voulais pas de ça. Je me suis rendu compte que je ne pourrai progresser que si je m'éloignais de toi suffisamment longtemps. J'avais prévu de revenir mais finalement ça m'a pris beaucoup plus longtemps que je ne pensais. Et au fil du temps, j'ai cru que tu ne me pardonnerai pas donc j'ai décidé de continuer à m'entraîner.  
- En gros, tu as eu peur de prendre mon poing dans la gueule ?  
- En quelque sorte. Pourquoi a-t-on mis des contrats sur ta tête ?  
- Ben en fait, j'en sais trop rien. Je suis retourné à la Tour Céleste et je suis resté Floor Master pendant une année. Je pense que je suis devenu la cible de gens que mon niveau ou ma puissance financière ont rendu jaloux. Bien entendu j'ai du me défendre contre tous les assassins qu'on m'envoyait. Au début, je ne voulais pas les tuer donc je les laissais repartir mais vu qu'il en revenait de plus en plus j'ai du commencer à m'en débarrasser. Je détestais ça et je le déteste encore, même si maintenant il y en a beaucoup moins. Ils sont moins nombreux depuis que j'ai tué ton père.

Il avait prononcé cette dernière phrase dans un murmure, conscient de tout ce que cela impliquait par rapport à son amitié avec Kirua, si elle existait encore, et aussi la possibilité que ce dernier veuille se venger.

- Alors c'est toi qui l'as tué… C'est bien.  
- Tu ne m'en veux pas ?  
- Pourquoi je t'en voudrais ? Tu as tué un assassin qui en voulait à ta vie. J'aurais fait la même chose à ta place. Même si je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu tuer le père de Gon mais bon. Mais je suis content que ce soit toi qui l'ais fait plutôt qu'un illustre inconnu.  
- C'est tout ce que ça te fait ? Je viens te dire que j'ai tué ton père et toi tu me remercies ? C'était ton père tout de même !  
- Si ça n'avait pas été toi, je l'aurais sans aucun doute fait un jour ou l'autre. Et ta question c'est quoi ?  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait après être parti ?  
- Je suis rentré chez moi et je me suis entraîné. Enfin dès que mon père eut fini de me punir pour mon "insubordination". Je me suis entraîné longtemps, très longtemps, et à la mort de mon père j'ai pris sa succession dans l'entreprise comme il l'avait prévu. Mon premier travail a été de tuer ma petite sœur parce qu'elle avait rejoint les rangs de la Brigade Fantôme et mon grand frère –celui que tu as rencontré- parce qu'il complotait dans mon dos pour m'assassiner. J'ai enchaîné quelques contrats mais rien de bien gratifiant. Y a des contrats sur toi en ce moment ?  
- Oui j'en ai un seul… d'une valeur de 50 milliards de jenis. Une seule personne l'a accepté. Kirua, poursuivit-il après quelques minutes de silence, si tu décides de l'exécuter, je ne me défendrai pas.  
- Avant de te parler, je ne savais même pas que tu étais ma cible. Pour ce qui est de te tuer… c'est le minimum que je puisse faire pour punir tes mains baladeuses.  
- Tu n'avais pas l'air de détester ça pourtant.  
- Bref, maintenant tu vires de mon lit et tu vas te pieuter.  
- Je ne suis plus un gosse, alors tu… essaya-t-il d'argumenter avant de s'évanouir sous le coup que Kirua lui avait porté.  
- Désolé Gon, mais j'ai quelque chose à faire et je ne veux pas que tu sois conscient quand ça arrivera.

Kirua déposa Gon dans son lit et le borda, puis il sortit de la maison comme un courant d'air.

----------

Le lendemain matin, Gon se réveilla avec une atroce douleur à la nuque, dans son lit et la pièce vide de toute présence autre que la sienne.

- Alors tu as choisi la fuite, Kirua ? Tu me déçois beaucoup, murmura-t-il une note voilée dans la voix.

----------

La journée avait passé et Gon avait dû subir de longues, très remontrances de la part d'une Mito à la fois heureuse, furibarde et effondrée.  
Quand elle eut fini sa litanie et qu'il eut promis de la prévenir quand il repartirait - bien qu'elle souhaita que ce jour n'arrive jamais - il put enfin en placer une.

- Mito-san, est-ce que par hasard tu aurais vu Kirua ?  
- Oui, très tôt ce matin.  
- Ca fait longtemps ?  
- Il m'a laissé un message à ton encontre.  
- Ah ? Lequel ?  
- Qu'il te tuerait si tu repartais d'ici.  
- Mais très tôt ce matin, ça veut pas dire en plein milieu de la nuit ? T'étais pas en train de dormir à cette heure-ci ?  
- Tu insinues que j'affabule ?  
- Je n'oserais jamais Mito-san, répondit Gon tout penaud en se massant l'arrière du crâne où il venait de se récolter la mandale du siècle. Et donc cette nuit ?  
- Je me suis réveillée très tôt parce que j'avais un peu de mal à dormir, donc j'en ai profité pour faire quelques lessives et un peu de jardinage. C'est un peu plus tard que j'ai vu Kirua sortir par la fenêtre de votre chambre. Il m'a seulement dit qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à faire et que ça lui prendrait deux jours au grand maximum. Et bien sûr, il n'a pas oublié de me préciser que tu étais rentré en douce pendant la nuit, et que tu avais le sommeil tellement lourd que ça ne servirait à rien que j'aille te remercier de ton absence.  
- Il a vraiment dit ça ?  
- Je t'ai fait une citation des plus complètes.  
- Alors je te dois des excuses.  
- Pourquoi ? Je t'ai déjà fait toutes les remontrances auxquelles je pensais et tu m'as déjà fait des excuses aussi nombreuses que possible.  
- Je sais mais je m'excuse pour toutes ces années de solitude et d'inquiétude que je t'ai fait subir. Ça a dû être horrible.  
- Ce n'est pas grave. Ta punition va être des plus exemplaires, annonça-t-elle un léger sourire flottant sur les lèvres.  
- Ok Mito-san, répondit Gon d'un air faussement contrit sur le visage qui fut bien vite remplacé par un sourire éclatant.

----------

- Bien le bonjour, Monsieur Zoldig. Que me vaut l'honneur ?  
- J'avais juste une précision à vous demander au sujet de ma mission.  
- Un problème est survenu ? Vous savez que vous ne pouvez pas annuler le contrat, annonça l'homme d'une voix légèrement stressée.  
- J'en ai pleinement conscience. J'ai juste une question.  
- Les questions ne viennent jamais seules. Elles sont généralement vite suivies par des réclamations.  
- Aucune réclamation, juste une précision.  
- Alors je vous écoute, lui concéda l'homme d'un œil soudainement rassuré.  
- Ma cible est bien Gon Freecs ?  
- Parfaitement.  
- Alors je crois qu'il y a conflit d'intérêt.  
- Comment…

L'homme d'affaires n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que déjà sa tête roulait au sol et qu'une cavité carmine ornait sa poitrine.

- Au moins j'ai déjà un quart de la récompense auquel s'ajoute les 10 milliards de jenis qu'on m'offrait pour découper ce gros porc, réfléchit-il en jouant avec une sorte de balle rouge sanguinolente. Allons livrer la commande, déclara-t-il, enfournant le puzzle dans un sac en toile de jute imperméabilisée et il sortit en le traînant derrière lui.

-----------

- Alors on a écopé de la peine maximale ?  
- On se demande pas la faute à qui, lui répondit une voix vexée. Je me suis fait dénoncer par un traître.  
- C'est la moindre des punitions pour avoir manqué à tes obligations familiales pendant une durée de huit ans. Et estimes-toi heureux que Mito-san ne t'impose pas une peine de seize ans !  
- Ne va pas lui donner d'idées débiles ou je te jure que tu le regretteras !  
- D'accord ! MITO-SAAAAAAAAAAN ! GON A DIT QUE……

La boule de terre qu'il se prit en pleine face le fit taire et il manqua de s'étouffer avec la glaise.

- Alors toi ! Je te jure que je vais te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce mais au maxi centuple !

Avec un cri de rage, Kirua se projeta contre le préposé aux travaux forcés. S'en suivit une bataille sanglante, d'autres auraient dit boueuse, mais on choisira de ne pas s'arrêter sur de tels détails insignifiants.  
Quand Mito-san sonna l'heure du dîner, elle eut la mauvaise surprise de voir arriver les deux garçons maculés de boue de la tête aux pieds et d'entrapercevoir son jardin anéanti. La punition ne tarda pas à tomber : reconstruction totale du jardin -avec une certaine amélioration, cela va de soi-, et une interdiction de sortir les deux prochains mois.

Pendant ces deux mois de détentions, les deux Hunters se regardèrent en chien de faïence, se rejetant la faute de leur punition comme deux joueurs de tennis le feraient avec une balle décisive.  
Mito-san avait bien essayé de s'en mêler, mais avait bien vite laissé tomber, s'étant gentiment fait suggérer de s'occuper de ses affaires par un Kirua particulièrement mal luné, et ensuite par un Gon affamé.  
Dans un dernier recours, elle décida de les enfermer dans la cave de l'auberge, en leur notifiant clairement que s'ils y cassaient quelque chose, leur punition s'allongerait à une durée qu'ils ne voulaient sûrement pas connaître, et que bien sûr, ils ne pourraient sortir que quand ils auraient réglé leur problème, quel qu'il fut.

Pendant un laps de temps qu'il estima à environ une heure, Kirua resta prostré dans un coin, le regard vague, enfin c'est ce que Gon supposait, ne voyant pas son visage intégralement mangé par sa frange.  
Il fut soudainement pris d'une pulsion et envoya un coup de poing bien placé au "zombie".  
Kirua mit lentement la main là où une marque rouge -qui promettait un beau bleu- apparaissait, un air abasourdi sur le visage.  
Furieux contre lui-même pour s'être fait frappé sans n'avoir rien vu venir, il déchargea sa haine contre son agresseur.

- Mais bon sang Gon, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive à la fin ?  
- Ce serait plutôt à moi de dire ça ! Tu restes là depuis plus d'une heure, collé contre ton mur, à m'ignorer.  
- Et en quoi ça te dérange ? J'ai même plus le droit de réfléchir ?  
- Réfléchir à quoi ? A pourquoi tu es parti après mon retour en me laissant inconscient ? A comment tu as osé revenir deux jours plus tard la bouche en cœur et la fleur au bout du fusil ? A la raison qui t'a poussé à m'ignorer –me détester- pendant les deux mois qui ont suivi ton retour ? Et ne me dit pas que tu m'en voulais pour la punition parce que tu as une grande part de responsabilité dans tout ce qui nous est arrivé !  
- Tu voulais quoi ? Que j'exécute mon contrat ? Que je t'arrache le cœur et que je te décapite ? C'est ça que tu voulais ?  
- Parfaitement ! J'aurais préféré que tu me tues plutôt que tu agisses comme ça avec moi !

Gon ne vit pas la gifle partir, mais en revanche il la sentit passer.

- Tu n'es qu'un sale égoïste ! Mais tu as entendu ce que tu as dit ? Tu dis que tu préférerais mourir plutôt que de me voir t'ignorer ! Qu'est-ce que tu y gagnerais ? LAISSE-MOI FINIR ! hurla-t-il en voyant Gon essayer d'intervenir. Tu penses aux autres parfois ? Que crois-tu qu'il arriverait à Mito-san si elle apprenait que je t'avais assassiné ? Sous son propre toit ! Elle m'a offert l'hospitalité Gon, elle me l'a offerte avec un grand sourire tout en sachant qui j'étais, ce que j'étais, et que ma présence ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose, à savoir tuer quelqu'un. Que c'était peut-être quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait, qu'elle aimait, peut-être même toi. Et elle m'a ouvert sa porte comme ça, naturellement.

Il respira un grand coup avant de poursuivre son sermon sur le même ton.

- Et que crois-tu que j'en aurais pensé moi ? Tu crois que j'aurais pu tuer mon meilleur ami, la personne qui a bravé ma famille pour venir à mon secours, qui n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde à se sacrifier pour moi, la personne qui m'a tiré des ténèbres, la personne que je chéris le plus au monde ? Si tu crois ça, c'est qu'en effet tu mérites de mourir.  
- Kirua, je…  
- Tu as changé Gon, tu n'es plus la personne insouciante et honnête que je connaissais. Cette personne qui arrivait à rallier le monde à sa cause sans pour autant se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Tu n'es plus mon Gon.  
- Kirua…  
- Tu veux savoir pourquoi je suis parti ? C'était pour annuler le contrat qui était sur ta tête. Pourquoi je t'ai assommé avant de partir ? Pour pas que tu me fasses chier à essayer de m'en dissuader. Pourquoi j'ai mis deux jours à revenir ? Parce que mine de rien le continent est vachement loin, et que mon employeur ayant aussi un contrat sur sa tête, j'en ai profité pour pas faire de gaspillage ? Pourquoi je suis revenu en souriant ? Pour pas que tu t'inquiètes et parce que j'étais sûr que tu m'en voudrais pour avoir tué quelqu'un pour toi. Apparemment je me trompais. Pourquoi j'ai voulu annuler ce fichu contrat au lieu de le ranger dans un coin de mon esprit et attendre qu'il y ait prescription ? Parce qu'il n'y aura jamais prescription, mais surtout parce que je ne voulais pas refaire la même erreur qu'il y a huit ans. Je t'ai quitté par stupidité et par orgueil, je ne voulais pas laisser 50 milliards de jenis et la réputation de ma famille nous séparer une deuxième fois.  
- Kirua…

Gon l'avait pris dans ses bras et lui massait doucement le dos. Au fur et à mesure de son monologue, la voix de Kirua avait commencé à se briser et il pleurait maintenant à chaudes larmes dans le giron de Gon. Gon ne disait rien, conscient que rien ne pourrait calmer Kirua. Il lui avait dévoilé tout ce qui lui pesait sur le cœur depuis toutes ces années, depuis ces deux derniers mois. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire à présent était d'attendre que ça passe.

Quand Mito déverrouilla la porte de la cave, ce fut pour découvrir avec contentement que Kirua s'était endormi dans les bras de Gon.

- Tu as un sourire calculateur, Mito-san.  
- A quoi penses-tu donc ? Je me disais juste que j'avais eu une excellente idée.  
- Bon on va aller se coucher.  
- N'oubliez pas de vous lever demain matin pour finir le jardin.  
- Tu crois que tu vas nous esclavager combien de temps encore Mito-san ?  
- Je vous offre l'hospitalité, ce serait la moindre des choses tout de même.  
- On peut partir si tu veux. Aller chez Kirua, ou même à l'hôtel.  
- … Bon vous finissez le parterre et vous êtes libérés de votre punition. Allez file te coucher, et n'oublie pas la carpette, concéda-t-elle après un blanc, se rendant compte qu'elle ne pourrait plus gagner une guerre psychologique avec Gon maintenant qu'il était majeur.

Gon transporta Kirua avec précaution et le déposa dans le lit avant de s'installer contre lui.

- Toujours en train d'essayer de me tripoter ?  
- Tu as une bien haute opinion de moi.  
- Elle est fausse ?  
- Oui. Au fait, Mito-san a levé la punition.  
- Encore une entourloupe de ta part je suis sûr.  
- Pour une fois que t'as raison. Tu vas mieux ?  
- Oui, merci de m'avoir écouté.  
- Pas de problème. Au fait, je ne veux pas de toi comme meilleur ami.  
- Quoi ? Espèce de…

Sous la phrase assassine de son ami, Kirua se retourna promptement et n'eut que le temps de rencontrer les lèvres de Gon qui profita de la surprise de Kirua pour approfondir le baiser en un mémorable patin.  
Gon lui prit la tête entre ses mains et, le fixant droit dans les yeux, il lui dit avec le plus grand sérieux du monde.

- Je tiens trop à toi pour me contenter de toi comme simple ami. Je te veux en entier pour moi et pour moi seul.  
- J'avais raison, t'es devenu super égoïste. Donc je t'avertis Freecs, tu as intérêt à respecter l'exclusivité de ton côté. Parce qu'il est hors de question que je te partage avec qui que ce soit. Maintenant on dort et garde tes mains dans tes poches si tu y tiens.

Il ponctua son ordre par un baiser puis lui tourna le dos.

- Des promesses, toujours des promesses, plaisanta Gon en se collant au dos de Kirua et en passant les bras autour sa taille.

----------

Aux premiers rayons du soleil, Gon sursauta en sentant une place vide là où se trouvait auparavant Kirua.  
Pris de panique à l'idée qu'il ait pu repartir, il se leva en hâte quand il aperçut une ombre sur le balcon. Il la rejoignit et s'appuya sur son dos, regardant droit devant lui, admirant le lever du soleil.

- Laisse-moi deviner… tu as cru que j'étais parti ? Tu me fais si peu confiance ?  
- Si tu étais parti, je t'aurais poursuivi et une fois retrouvé, je t'aurais enchaîné à moi pour la vie.  
- Tu l'as déjà fait, idiot, sourit Kirua en tournant la tête pour embrasser son petit-ami. Si tu décides de partir, je te traquerais pour te botter le cul et te rappeler que seule la mort peut t'arracher à moi.  
- Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée ! applaudit une voix derrière le couple.  
- MITO-SAAAN ! crièrent de concert les deux tourtereaux à l'encontre de la jeune femme qui venait de les interrompre.  
- Ben quoi ? Le cadre romantique et puis les vœux que vous avez prononcés. On s'y serait presque cru. Au fait, le petit-déjeuner est prêt, lâcha-t-elle en tournant les talons.

Les deux garçons la suivirent, essayant de cacher leur gêne, se promettant plus tard de faire payer Mito pour cette bassesse.

OWARI

Les 22 et 24 janvier 2006.


End file.
